Kiss the girl
by LucyLionheart
Summary: Songfic. Remus desides to make a move. With help from the rest of the gang of course. Wha will happen? Read! Review!


COME ON AND KISS THE GIRL!

All was quiet in the Gryffindor common room, for everyone had finished their assignments and had gone to bed happy for a good night sleep. Or at least most of them were. Lucy lies fully awake on her bed. She tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. She finally gave up, and with a sigh Lucy got out of bed. She was sill in her robes so with a snap of her finger she transformed her robes into a tee-shirt and jeans. Putting her shoes on she walks down to the common room to her favorite couch, unaware that she wasn't the only way who couldn't sleep.

Remus was sitting on his bed with his hands in his hair almost pulling it out. He surrounded by his best mates, James, Sirius, and Peter, but he wasn't paying attention to them or the map that was spread across his bed anymore. He had stopped looking at it when he saw the dot that was Lucy move from her bed to the common room. Remus was aware that James was talking, but wasn't listening for his mind was on the beautiful girl just down the stairs. Suddenly Sirius gives him a sharp jab in the ribs snapping him back into the conversation.

"So what are you going to do Moony? It's got to be soon or you'll lose her." Sirius was saying.

"Yeah because with your… um furry little problem you might not get another chance. This is the perfect time to do it, in fact I have a plan." Says James.

"Oh great another one of your brilliant plans," Remus snaps, "No thank you, I want her to like me, not hate me with every fiber of her being. And I don't think she likes me like that anyway. She doesn't act like it." He gives a sad sigh wishing he could know what she was thinking.

"This plan is different because it's going to work. Now here's what we have to do…" James starts pulling his three friends closer.

Lucy gazes into the warm fire. Watching the flames dance in the dim lighting. She hears someone walking down the stairs, but when she turns around no one is there. She quickly shrugs it off and turns back to the flames. A few moments later she hears someone coming down the stairs again. This time Lucy said without looking. "Who is there?"

"It's me Lucy." A familiar voice spoke. Lucy turned her head toward the voice.

"Hi Remus," Lucy tilts her head slightly as she gazes at him. He was fidgeting and his eyes kept darting around the room as if he was trying not to look at her. "Is there something wrong Remus?"

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing is wrong." He stammers. Remus quickly walks forward. Lucy gets up from the couch to face him. "Lucy do you want to go down to the lake with me?"

"Sure Remus." Lucy replies. Lucy can see the look of relief that floods on his face. He hesitantly takes her hand and takes her to the portrait hole.

She was unsure how he did it, but he led her down the corridors without being caught. A rush of cool air came to meet them as they neared the lake. She gently let go of his hand and ran ahead of him. Lucy spins as she runs before she falls on the ground laughing slightly. Soon Remus's head appears above her. She grabs his hand and flips him on his back with her. He gives a surprised grunt before realizing his head is right next to hers. A flash of color appears on his face. He quickly tries to hide it. Lucy reaches out a comforting hand and gently ruffles his hair, something he only lets her do without getting mad. She suddenly realized what she was doing, she pulled her hand away and a little color appeared on her face. Remus slowly sat up; Lucy follows his example and sits up too. Both of their gaze's pears across the lake. A faint rustling can be heard, but the two looking at the lake were completely unaware of the noise.

"All right, wait. Ugh where's Wormtail?" James asked exasperated.

"How am I supposed to know? Does it look like I'm good a Division?" Sirius snaps. He looks around trying to locate Peter, but it was hard to from there hiding spot in the roots of an old gnarled tree.

"Don't worry guys I'm here" Says a voice. Soon Peter slips off the invisibility clock. He had long scratches on his face. "I am never going to do that again. Lucy's owl really likes the necklace; I had to stun it to take it off."

"So you got it?"Asks Sirius.

"Yeah yeah I got it." Peter holds out his hand and opens his palms. In the middle was small drums made into a necklace.

"Great!" exclaims Sirius grabbing the necklace and placing it around his neck. "Alright let's do this. Remember we have to set the right kind of mood."

"Ooh you mean like candle light and butterbeer." Says Peter

"Nonsense" Scoffs James.

"It don't take all that. All we need we got right here" Starts Sirius. He looks down at the drums on the necklace and concentrates hard.

_Sirius:_

_Percussion  
>Strings<br>Winds  
>Words<br>_the drums glow slightly, though not as bright as it would on the original owner. Music pores out of it and Sirius starts to sing._  
>There you see her<em>

_Sitting there across the way_

Remus's gaze drifts from the lake to the girl beside him. He takes in her beautiful features hungrily. Her golden colored eyes that take your breath away every time they look at you. Her face that always held a bit a happiness that nothing could change. And her soft rosy lips that were in a slight smile.

_Sirius:  
>She don't got a lot to say<br>But there's something about her  
>And you don't know why<br>But you're dying to try  
>You wanna kiss the girl<em>

He had always wounded what those lips felt like on his own._  
>James:<br>Yes, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<br>It's possible she wants you, too_

Lucy felt his gaze on her. She slowly turned her head to face him. She gazed into his brown eyes and for the first time she saw a kind of warmth in them. She didn't know what it meant._  
>There is one way to ask her<br>it don't take a word  
>not a single word<br>Go on and kiss the girl  
><em>was it just their imagination or did they seem to be coming closer together? As they drew close Remus jerks away, his face bright red. Lucy turned away, her mind racing. _What just happened?_

_Sirius:  
>Sing with me now<em>

_Sirius, James, Peter:  
>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<br>My, oh, my  
>Look at the boy too shy<br>He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_James:  
>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<br>Ain't that sad  
>Ain't it shame, too bad<br>You gonna miss the girl_

_Sirius:  
>Now's your moment<br>Boy, you better do it soon  
>No time will be better<em>

Remus feeling a bit confident moved a bit closer to Lucy, placing an arm around her shoulders.

Lucy flinches slightly to the sudden weight on her, but not enough to alert Remus that she had flinched. Lucy slowly relaxes and places her head on his shoulder, gazing at the crescent moon.

_James:  
>She don't say a word<br>And she won't say a word  
>Until you kiss the girl<em>

Both Remus and Lucy turn their heads toward each other.

James flicks his wand and small balls of light go around them, though they don't notice for they think the light is nothing more than fireflies.

_Sirius:  
>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<br>Don't be scared  
>You got the mood prepared<br>Go on and kiss the girl  
><em> 

Their heads got closer together.

_Peter:_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Float along<br>Listen to the song  
>The song say kiss the girl<em>

_James:  
>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<br>Music play  
>Do what the music say<br>You wanna kiss the girl_

Excitement rises in the three boys. They finally almost shout the last verse of the song._  
>Sirius, James, Peter:<br>You've got to kiss the girl  
>Why don't you kiss the girl<br>You gotta kiss the girl  
>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

Finally their lips met. Stars appeared in his vision.

Lucy snaps her head away from the kiss. Remus looks at her in confusion.

"Remus I… uh I have to go." Lucy says turning toward the castle. Before Remus can say anything she races toward the common room.

"Lucy! I..." he calls. "I love you…" he whispers. He hangs his head and walks back to the dorm.

The boys hiding gave a sad sigh.

"Why didn't it work?" James wonders. "My plan was fool proof."

"I don't know, James, I just don't know." Says Sirius taking off the necklace.

Suddenly a loud screech sounds and a not so stunned Soren dives down upon them scratching them while they yell in fear. Sirius throws the necklace in the air and soren catches it. Only then does he fly away. With many grunts of pain they too walk back to their dorm.

The next day neither Remus nor Lucy talk about their kiss, but they still stay friends. Though Remus still thinks back to the night they kissed and when he said I love you even though she didn't hear it… or did she?

**Authors note: OOOOHHHHH suspense! What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU READ, BUT DON REVIEW NO COOKIES FOR YOU!**


End file.
